Ruthless
by lucial
Summary: He has opened his eyes , or so he thinks, when it time for a revelation , he just walks away before getting more hurt in her game. It involves RJ but it's not exactly a LIT.


Summary: He has opened his eyes , or so he thinks, when it time for a revelation , he just walk away before getting more hurt in her game. It involves R/J but it's not exactly a LIT.

Disclaimer: Not mine , they belong to ASP so if you want to sue me you'll have to find me first.

A/N: This one is dedicated to all the SH Lits , Guys you rock my socks! , Thanks! , And speacially to Jayde who is a WONDERFULL beta .

So here goes nothing , read on!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It's all my mothers fault, she _had_ to move back to Stars Hollow, she _had_ to go to the stupid town meeting and she just _had_ to suggest a Renaissance themed party...

And the worst part is that she actually convinced me to attend it.

I don't why I'm doing this, I have to wear a stupid costume, I don't even know what it looks like, for gods sakes! Liz says that it will be a surprise, god help me if I have to wear tights.

But there is always a little light at the end of the tunnel; and that is the fact that I get to see Luke. My Mother tells me that he's really happy now that he's _finally_ dating Lorelai, so to see Luke with that stupid grin on his face would pretty much be worth the embarrassment that I'm sure Liz is going to put me through.

Even though there's the possibility of seeing _her_, don't think I'm some love-blinded fool who still worships the girl who broke my heart one to many times. I've heard the news, I know what happened the summer after she said no, I know about her "relationship" with the bean pole, and I know about the new boy-toy who comes from the same circle as her grandparents. Who would have thought, Rory Gilmore, a trophy wife.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arriving in the town under the cover of darkness was an intentional way to avoid any unwanted attention from nosy townspeople. When I got to Luke's, I found my mother and TJ (yes this one is really sticking) at the counter, she said that Luke was out on a date, and then practically dragged me upstairs to show me my costume.

Seeing it, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, it was plate armor, and chain mail. Apparently, I was going to be a knight in shining armor. _Yeah, right_. And a black mask, apparently everybody has to be masked, so people don't recognize each other. Or so Liz says. Yeah like that is going to help...

Well, at least I don't have to wear tights.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's now the night of the party, and I'm getting into my costume when I glance over to the window, and I see her. Or I think it's her, She's wearing a mask, and is dressed as a...huh. A princess. How fitting. I guess the blond guy at her arm is the new boyfriend. And of course, he's dressed as prince charming. All hail to Rory Gilmore and her Prince, _please_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The feast is in full swing, and then this weird music starts playing. You know the kind, where the entire crowd goes on the dance floor and starts dancing really slowly, joined hands, and changing partners? Just as I start to back away, when I feel an arm pull me in and drag me to the center. I hate Luke and his vindictive ways.

During one of the many switches my hand joins hers. I now know for a fact that it's her; I could recognize those eyes anywhere. Besides, she has this 'dear in the headlights' look when I turn to her, no silky mask could hide that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I can't take anymore of the silliness, so I drop her hand and get off of the dance floor. I walk around aimlessly for a while, and without really meaning to, I end up on the bridge. I stand there for a couple of minutes, just staring at the water. When I feel a new presence behind me; I turn around, only to find her staring at the water too.

"What are you doing here?" I ask,

"I thought I might find you here". She replies simply, still staring at the lake.

"What do you want?" I ask again.

"I want to talk ..... You kinda' left me hanging there."

"About what?"

"So you're back," Stalling was never your forte, Rory.

"It looks like," I answer, lifting my mask up.

"I missed you."

"Oh yeah, when did you miss me? While you were sleeping with Dean, when you were kissing him, huh? Or what about when you're kissing your new boyfriend or how ab--"

"Stop it, Jess. I just missed you, okay? That thing with Dean, it ended the second I found one of my books with your notes in them, the second I remembered what you meant to me." Then she loses it, and she's crying, tears of desperation, I guess.

"Oh, yeah. What do you expect me to say? Because it's a little hard to believe you right now..."

"I love you, Jess," She shouts at me, "I never stopped loving you, every stupid thing I did was just a failed attempt to get you out of my head! Everything I did or said was just a lie; I was lying to myself and to everyone."

"Don't lie to me Rory. It not going to happen, you never loved me. All I am to you is just an infatuation... A high school crush."

"That's not true" The tears fell down her face, and I can't do anything about it. I'm not even sure if I want to.

The seconds pass and I feel a single tear make its way down my cheek. The moment that she sees it, she tenderly lifts her hand and brushes it away.

I reach for her wrist and pull it away from my face. I can feel the trail of her fingers down my face, it still makes me burn when she touches me

"Do you see this tear?" I asked, turning her hand slowly. "It's the only one I'll shed for you, Rory. It's over. It's too late."

Saying that, I let go of her wrist and turn around to go back to the party. Turning back a moment later, only to see her sitting on the middle of the bridge holding her head in her hands.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Yep I give it another shot, I hope that everyone who read it , liked it , If you want to review by all means please do , nobody is stoping you.

Until another idea strucks me ;D

Lucia


End file.
